Caipora (playable)
The Caiporas (formally the Druids of the Vulpas), were a race of fox-like humanoids, inhabiting the land of Redland, a landmass which is part of the Eastern Kingdoms. Background During the War of the Satyr, many Druid forms were practiced. One of them was Druid of the Vulpas. The Night elves that took on this form, attempted to combine the sly nature of the Fox with their own powers. For a while, the form worked. When a vulpas druid was harmed in this form, they rarely survived even the lightous of injuries. They were fragile. Then, one of them tried to strengthen the forms, so they could survive better in battle. The result was an unexpected permanent change, something the the Druids understand. More then thousands of druids became trapped in their forms, and could not change back. Led by Malivor Chordinae, one of superior druids who formed this organization, all the Druids followed him to find a way to break the connection from their forms. However, their success was a failure, and they could never return to their normal form. While Malfurion Stormrage did not approve of them, however he didn't dislike them. He told them to dream and one day, they could integrate themselves into Night elven society once again. In order to follow Malfurion's way to integrate, all of the transformed Druids traveled to the eastern continent, known as the Eastern Kingdoms. They eventually discovered a huge land mass where they would settle for sometime. Malivor Chordinae had plans to build own civilization in this land, and name it Redland. For more than 200 years, thousands of Druids used their powers that they held on too, and built a huge capital city named Vulinor near the end of the eastern side of Redland. Seeing that they were no longer Night elves, the Druids of the Vulpas named themselves the Caiporas. Manipulating the powers of the Emerald Dream, they erased themselves from history for nearly 10,000 years. Even the great Malfurion have forgotten them. But it was not the end. The land mass became invisible during the time of the Cataclysm, and the land was never discovered. But somehow, the land was reappeared, forced back into the Eyes of those that did not know it by an ancient evil. The Alliance sent Human explorers to investigate the land until they discovered the Caiporas and their great capital city. The Caiporas realized the that Humans had allied with the Night elves and fell in line with them. When Malfurion arrived to Redland when he received a message from the Alliance, he recognized the Caiporas and was pleased to see Malivor Chordinae. With the Night elves by their side, and the increasing the numbers in this land, the Caiporas were welcomed to the Alliance. Classes Caiporas have a long tradition of druids, hunters, priestesses, rogues, and warriors. They are openly acknowledged, Caiporas have long served in the shadows for good purposes. Reasons for Classes *Death Knight: Raised as Death Knights, several Caiporas recently encountered the Scourge and became servants to the Lich King. *Druid: *Hunter: Like the Night elves, Caiporas had the skill in tracking beasts through the forest lands. They really endure the wildlife and befriend animals as pets to fight against their enemies. *Priest: For countless years, Caiporas had practiced the arts of a Priest. *Rogue: Caiporas are extremely adapted to shadowy environments with their dexterity and nimbleness. With the Night elves by their side, they served as excellent scouts, allowing them to move through enemy lines without been seen, and attack them from behind. *Warrior: For thousands of years, Caiporas have trained to become elite guards and soldiers. They would become skilled warriors and defenders to their race and allies. Category:Alliance factions Category:Alliance races